Persons have long used bird feeders to attract birds of various types to their homes, both to view the birds and to feed the birds out of concern for their welfare in the event that food is scarce, as in winter.
Seed dispensing birdfeeders are also attractive to squirrels who can monopolize the feeder and prevent birds from gaining access to the seed. Various types of “squirrel proof” or at least squirrel resistant feeders have been developed in an effort to address this problem. Many involve quite complex electronically activated by the weight of the squirrel, or some other squirrel characteristic, to physically dislodge the squirrel from the feeder. While many of these feeders are effective, their complexity makes them expensive for the average consumer, both in terms of purchase and, when necessary, repair. Therefore, a need exists for a simpler squirrel resistant mechanism that prevents squirrels from eating all of the bird seed.